When listening to music, such as while driving in a car or at work, users often change to a different radio station or song if a musical selection does not appeal to them. Known systems, such as PANDORA, RHAPSODY and LAST.FM attempt to organize or utilize users' music preferences based on, for example, artists, reviews, and songs in users' libraries. With these known systems, explicit information and feedback from the users in the form of, for example, selection of preferred artists and songs, and purchase of songs, is required to develop and work with users' preferences and improve the listening experience.
Other known systems access a user's electronic collection of audio or video recordings to determine an audio/video preference profile for a user, and/or receive preference information from a user and adapt at least a portion of the preference information into at least one theme.